jaggedalliancefandomcom-20200222-history
Micky O'Brien
Micky O'Brien is an international arms dealer who first appears in Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games, and makes a return in Jagged Alliance 2 as an animal parts trader. Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games Micky will show up from time to time in between missions to peddle his wares, which can include any non-special, non-junk item in the game. Dealing With Micky He sells wares in packages, which can be of widely variable usefulness, and buying individual items from him, or any item that he is not immediately offering, is not possible. Extraneous gear can be sold to him if he sticks around after the transaction, which he doesn't always. Dealing with him as a trader, whether you're buying or selling goods from him, can be a bit of a chore, as he will drag his feet with and nickel-and-dime anything that reduces his profits in any way. Micky can become offended if you lowball him too hard on any deal, or if you refuse to haggle with him. If he becomes offended, he will stop haggling with you, and in some cases will leave entirely, preventing you from selling anything to him until after the next mission. Oftentimes he will come back after you have agreed to purchase a package from him and claim that another buyer is willing to match a higher price, and then demand yet an even higher price from you. These inflated adjustments are almost always way over the line of reasonable, and should be taken only if the contents of the package is desperately needed or money is absolutely no issue. If you do take the inflated price, your mercs will often comment on how rotten of a deal you got. Additional Info *This slimy death merchant even gives veteran mercs like Gus Tarballs the creeps, and as far as traders go, he is the opposite of reliable. Quotes *''"Aye! Ya found me! Me glowin' recommendations always leave a clear trail. Micky O'Brien. I be the man to get ya out of a pinch. Save ya more than a dollar, or two. Don't ya know?"'' - Introduction *''"Micky O'Brien. There be no E in the Micky. There be no M-O-U-S-E either! When ya be findin' yourself short of the necessities, ya be findin' me to be a friend indeed!"'' - Introduction *''"Aye! I started the day with seven full truckloads of wares, only to run into some militia in Tennessee. This be what I have left."'' - Showing items *''"I hesitate to be referrin' to the stuff as used. I sold it to a lad two days before the cease-fire. Been stashed ever since."'' - Showing items *"No dickerin'! You're someone who recognizes value!" *"Ya only be seein' that price if ya be dealin' in pesos!" *"Aye, I'll take it. Just below the pocket." *"I'll buy 'er. I'll have to find a real sucker to see a dime on this one." *''"It ain't a bloody work of art, ya know!"'' - Refusing to buy for a high value. *''"Even with a gun to me bleeding head, I wouldn't be givin' ya that!"'' - Refusing to buy for a high value. *''"You be wastin' me time! I be on me way then!"'' - Annoyed after several attempts, refusing to make further deals until next mission. *''"It seems ya won't be needin' me services for a wee while. Here's wishin' ya the top of the day. And to doin' business in the future."'' - Campaign end *''"You be back before you know it! I've seen that look in the eyes before. Ya never get rid of the thirst!"'' - Campaign end *"Wasn't quite what I'd asked,you know. The stuff was union made. Wasn't built by bloody children in some Banana Republic. I be in touch..." - Make an insulting offer *"I paid bloody more for the stuff then that,ya thievin' bastard!" - Make an insulting offer *"Aye! Another bloody Scot! I be done with you,laddie!" - Make an insulting offer *"Aye! I suppose you'd like me to wrap it up and put it under the tree,as well! Go on then..." - Make an insulting offer *"I be givin' it to you at an unbelievable discount,but ya must spread the word about Micky O'Brien. Premium wares at pricin' so low ya swear I be stealin' the stuff." - Successfully haggle the price *"Aye! I be takin' a bath on the deal,you know. But I'm tired of lugging the crap around. Ya can have it." - Successfully haggle the price *"Aye! Ya been a tough sell in the past. Keep it between you and I,and I be waivin' me delivery charges for ya. Put me in the poor house to do it, but it might give ya the convincin' ya need." *"Aye! Me looker friend. You know ya have to spend money to make money. It be a proven truth. Anyhow,ya won't be wantin' to walk away with your hands empty this time." *"Aye! Let me guess... You just be lookin'. Ya shop like me mum! Checkin' the display window. Dreamin' of the day ya can actually part with the cash." *"I keep seein' ya, but ya never buy! Ya wouldn't be checkin' me pricin' for me competition,now would ya? Ya should buy this time,and put me mind at ease." *"I meet you before,haven't I? Don't believe ya decided to purchase. Can't say I envy someone of your stature. Aye! All those important decisions to make." *"Trust me when I tell ya, ya be needin' a some of these things. I once stood in your shoes. I know what I be talkin' about." *"They be excellent testin' material for any mechanic. You be knowin' how much talent ya be gettin' for your money,this way!" *"Picked up a rather quick deal and thought of you immediately. It be a wee bit of a mixed bag,but a man did give up his life for it." *"Regrettably,the only way to get it across the border was to cram it into the bellies of a herd of bovines. They were pretty upset,I be tellin' ya!" *"Aye! ya be back! If I recall correctly,ya failed to purchase the last time. Perhaps you were unaware of me ironclade guarantee. Applies to all firearms,don't ya know?" Jagged Alliance 2 Micky shows up once again in Arulco, having given up his gun-running days to become a dealer in rare animal parts. He will buy any Bloodcat pelts, teeth and claws from you. He can be found in any one of the bars in the country, including the ones in Drassen, San Mona, and Grumm. Once he's found though, he often stays put and can be found in the same bar thereafter. Additional Info *If you speak to him with your IMP merc, he will claim to vaguely recognize you from his gunrunning days, a reference to when you used to deal with him in Deadly Games. *Equipment **AK-74 **Kevlar Vest **Kevlar Helmet **5.45 mm **$10,000 Quotes *''"Micky O'Brien's the name! Pleasure to meet ya!"'' *''"Ya look a wee bit familiar. Did I not run into you in me gun runnin' days? Aye, a nasty business that was, to be scrapin' together nickels and dimes here and there. Stumbled upon something a wit bit more lucrative. Animals and their parts. The Asians and collectors pay a fortune for the rare specimens of the animal kingdom. And not a bloody one of 'em is armed at that! I was just passin' through seein' if I could bag meself some elusive bloodcat pelts. Those felines can only be found in Arulco, ya know."'' *''"Could I interest you in buyin' a poor, thirsty brother-in-arms a drink?"'' *''"If ye be askin' me, there's not a problem can't be cured by some fine Irish whisky!"'' *''"Aye, ye be quite the hunter. I'll be givin' ye a good price for it."'' Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Traders Category:Jagged Alliance 2 NPCs Category:Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games